No Secrets
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: In the last day of school, Miley gets this wierd feeling of jealousy after seeing Oliver and Becca share a goodbye kiss. What will her feelings lead to, and does Oliver like her back? Please read and review. Moliver Oneshot!


**HANNAH MONTANA: No Secrets**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana _and its characters and places. It is owned exclusively by the Disney Channel.

I sat on a chair, holding my guitar. "What," I whispered to myself. "What am I feeling?"

Let me explain. Today was the last day of school, and I saw my best friend Oliver with his girlfriend Becca. They gave each other a good-bye kiss, which lasted pretty long, because Becca would be away for the summer, and Oliver was sweet, even carrying Becca's things for her. And, needless to say, it broke my heart. Which was pretty weird, since I don't have interest in Oliver at all.

Suddenly the phone rang. During the third ring, I finally picked up. "Yeah?" I said.

"Hey, Miley," my other best friend, Lilly, said on the other line. "What's up?"  
I looked up at the sky. Boy, do the stars look bright tonight. "Oh, hello, Lilly. Nothing much."

"Still thinking about Oliver?" Lilly asked in a teasing tone.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled. How'd she know? "How did you figure it out?"

"Oh, come on, Miles," Lilly told me. "I saw the way you looked at Oliver earlier. So, really, what's happening?"

"I don't know, Lil." I shook my head. "I honestly don't know."

"I'll let you think it over," Lilly, who is together with Jake Ryan, star of _Zombie High_, now, finally said after seconds of silence. "Besides, I think it's Jake at the door. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," I replied before we hung up.

ooHMoo

So, as Lilly had said, I thought the situation over all night, and during breakfast. And I came out with a conclusion: Yes, I had fallen for Oliver. It scared me a little, crushing on my best friend, but what can I do? Love can really be complicated sometimes. Lilly had sent me a text message while I was eating soggy cereal that Dad prepared. _Miley, come meet me at the beach at noon_, it read.

"Dad, I'll go to the beach at noon, so I probably won't be home for lunch," I said. "But don't worry," I added. "I'll eat something on the way."

Dad looked up from the newspaper. "Alright, darling," he said. "Whatever floats your boat." He kissed me on the forehead and continued reading the paper.

I took a shower, dried my hair, and picked out an outfit. I decided on jeans and an aqua blue tank top, with white flip-flops. Doing one last swipe of my lip gloss wand, and straightened my headband and walked out of my room.

"Bye, Dad!" I called. "I'll be back in the afternoon!"

I hopped onto my bike, munching on a granola bar, and went to the beach. I arrived a few minutes later to find Lilly and Jake making out under a coconut tree. I coughed loudly.

"Oh," Lilly said, pulling away. "Hi, Miley."

"How's it going?" Jake asked.

I shrugged. "Fine. You?" I asked. "Hi, Lil."

"I'm okay," Jake said. "Oops, gotta go. I think I have to do something. Later, ladies." He waved to us and ran off.

I turned to look at Lilly, who was all smiles. "You're crazy," I told her. "I thought you lost interest in Jake?"

"Yeah, well, that was before I found out that he played the guitar," Lilly explained. "And, tell you what, I never did."

I was confused. "Never did what?"

"I never lost interest in him. I was pretending, because I didn't want to lose our friendship over some boy."

I grinned. "Me, too...at first."

"What do you mean, 'at first'?"

"I was pretending not to like Jake anymore, too, but after some time, I realized that I wasn't pretending anymore." I cocked one eyebrow.

"And let me guess," Lilly told me. "Those feelings, they transferred to Oliver?"

I spoke slowly, letting Lilly hang on every word. "Exactly. I never thought it would happen, but here it is, occuring right in this very moment."

"Anyway, that wasn't the one I wanted to talk about," Lilly said. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Uh-huh, what is it?"

"I'll be away for the summer, because I'll be with Jake when he goes to film the next season of _Zombie High _in England." Lilly looked like she regrets choosing her new boyfriend above her best friend, but I understand. I don't need to be around her 24/7, anyway.

"So you mean I'm stuck here, alone?" I asked her.

"Well, not exactly..." Lilly started. "You have Smokin' Oken here, who, by the way, is the love of your complicated pop star-slash-regular teenager life."

"Yeah, sure, I have him, but he won't have me," I answered miserably.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if he likes me as much as I like him." I sighed deeply, looking down on the sand, where someone had written, _I Love Lilly 4-Ever_. Most probably Jake.

Lilly put a hand on both of my shoulders. "Well, Miley," she told me. "It's time you found out."

ooHMoo

Lilly left with Jake the next day on his private jet. Oliver left me an IM, telling me to meet him at the beach this afternoon. I agreed half-heartedly. I picked out a usual outfit choice for that: white jacket, a pink spaghetti-strapped tank top, denim shorts and rubber shoes. Only today, instead of just plain old lip gloss, I added eye liner. I curled my hair, too, which lead me to think that I really like Oliver. Like, so much. More than a hundred percent.

I told Dad last night, and Jackson heard, too, since we were talking over dinner of roast beef, which Dad cooked himself. Both seemed happy for me, but I knew that Jackson was only happy because he found another topic to tease me with. "Ooh, la-la," he said in a mocking voice, which annoyed me. "Miley's got a _boyfriend_."

"Stop it, Jackson," I said, but deep inside, I thought, _Boyfriend, huh? Sounds better than best friend to me. _

So now, here I am, on my bike again, heading for the beach. And super-self-conscious, not to mention nervous.

"Hi," Oliver said shortly when he saw me. "Aren't we all dolled up today?"

"Oliver?" I asked after a while, sitting on the sand beside him.

"Yeah?" he said, giving me a steady gaze.

"Friends tell each other everything, right?"

"Yeah, why?" He could tell that this was serious. Well, as serious as love could get, anyway.

"Well, I need to tell you this..." I began.

"What?" Oliver said, sounding impatient.

I jumped a little, and coughed twice before finally saying it. "I kind of sort of like you." I locked eyes with him.

Oliver looked like he was trying to think about what I just said. "You...you do?"

"Well, yeah," I said, a little relieved and a lot calmer. "With all my heart."

"Since when?"

"Just two days ago, actually. But those were enough to let me make sure that my feelings are for real. Not only did I do that, but I discovered that they were strong." I looked away.

Before I knew it, we his lips were on mine. One of his arms found its way around my waist, while the other ran a hand through my hair after undoing my ponytail. My own arms were just around his neck. I melted then and there.

It was a kiss that stuck in my mind and found a permanent place in my heart, but it had to stop. There were still a few complications. I pulled away. "What about Becca?"

"We broke up," Oliver explained, clearly thinking about the kiss we shared just now.

"Was she hurt?"

"No, not much," he replied. "She told me that she understood, that it was for the better. I didn't believe her when she said that she was okay, but I was grateful. Besides, she was actually going to move, not take a vacation, so I won't be seeing her much anymore."

"Will you miss her?" I asked, hoping that he'd say that he wouldn't.

"Nope," he said, holding my hand. "I've got you now, Miley, and I know I would never, ever regret breaking up with a girl as great as Becca just because of someone better like you."

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"Love you, too, Miles," he replied.

I looked around. There were only a few people left, and the sun was setting. The waves crashed on the shore. I turned to look at Oliver, who was planning to kiss my cheek, but ended up kissing my lips instead. It was longer than the other one, and it made me decide that he was The One.

He held me in his arms. "So, does this mean that we're..._together_ now?"

I held his hand and squeezed it. "Yes, yes it does."

"Just so you know," Oliver said later on. "We're still the best of friends, so no more secrets anymore, okay?"

"Sure," I said as he leans in to kiss me again. "No secrets."

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end, we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sun set_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song _

(**A/N: **It took me about some days and a few wrong stories to finish this one. Sorry for the long update, but it was exam week. Please review!)


End file.
